caroleandtuesdayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tuesday Simmons
Tuesday Simmons '(Japanese: 'チューズデイ・シモンズ ''Chūzudei Shimonzu) is one of the main characters of Carole and Tuesday, and the daughter of a politician, and the younger sister of Spencer Simmons. '''Appearance' Tuesday is a dainty girl with long blonde hair, often let down. When she is at Carole's house, her hair is usually in two, long pigtails resting on her chest. She has blue eyes with long eyelashes and various light freckles across her face. She enjoys wearing dresses, unlike Carole, and is often seen in one; the most noticeable one is her white dress with a black ribbon underneath the collar. While at home, she wears a pink and white striped short-sleeved shirt and dark pink shorts. Personality She is a sweet and kind girl, though somewhat rash. She calls her self an airhead after she is taken back home, after realizing what it was she liked about Carole. When facing the possibility of her family finding her on the show, Mars Brightest, she wore glasses and acted strangely; showing her nervousness of her mother finding her. After getting taken home, she sits with her brother and while they talk she opens up to him; calling herself a "delinquent" because she didn't go to school and because she ran away. When talking to Carole about the possibility of her mother finding her, she said: "She can deal with it." This showed Carole and herself her growing confidence. Tuesday is soft, shy and introverted. She is the polar opposite of her confident and outgoing music partner, Carole. She often lets people take advantage of her and gets scared easily. Due to her upbringing in a wealthy and sheltered home, she lacks informal communication and socializing skills. In episode 7, she admits to Carole that she wants to be like her. She has low self-esteem and views herself as a burden, but Carole assures her that she's not. Despite being timid at times she resolves to be optimistic and always looks for the bright side in things, and doesn't recognize the brightness in herself. Tuesday secretly has an insane, aggressive side but only a severe action can trigger it, like when Ertegun bastardized her music, and she reacted by literally starting a fire (based on his insults that she should burn her song because it was worthless). She felt awful after she realized what she had done but Carole consoled her. She feels immense guilt for the slightest of actions Discography *Kiss Me *Hold Me Now *The Loneliest Girl *Round & Laundry *Someday I'll Find My Way Home *Whispering My Love *Lost My Way *Polly Jean *Army Of Two *Day By Day *Give You The World *Threads *Message in the Wind *Beautiful Breakdown *Lay It All On Me *After The Fire *Mother Trivia * She has a Gibson guitar. * The name of her guitar is Hummingbird. * She likes the smell of paper books. * She likes Crystal and her favourite song from her is "Unbreakable". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters